Warcraft movie screenplay ideas
This page is for the proposition of plot ideas for the Warcraft Movie. The plot of the film has not yet been announced, so most suggestions will be acceptable. If you wish to discuss what actors you would like to see in the film, please refer to Warcraft Movie Actors. Please try to propose plausible plots and established characters- we don't want to see "How Dalaran's flying Sheep saved Azeroth" starring "the Son of Kil'jaeden." In other words, no original characters please. Warcraft Movie Screenplay/Removed for suggestions that did not fit the above criterion. Many of the suggestions below were made by an unimaginative user who can't speak english properly. Please use the following format: Proposed Name Overview Major characters Period of Warcraft lore Act I Act II Act III Act IV *Add acts as needed, but do not exceed six acts. __TOC__ Warcraft - The Movie Overview Act I The sundering Major Characters Queen Azshara(NE form), Lady vashj(NE form), Royal guards of Azshara, Any citizan of Zin-Azshari, Watcher of the well of eternity, Timeframe *During the reign of queen Azshara Act II The Scourge of Lordaeron Major Characters World of WarCraft (mini-series) Overview Major characters All the characters appearing in WarCraft 3 + expansion. Period of Warcraft lore The Third War in WarCraft 3 + expansion. Reign of Chaos Episode I Prologue: "Exodus of the Horde" (demo version) Episode II Alliance: "The Scourge of Lordaeron" Episode III Scourge: "Path of the Damned" Episode IV Horde: "The Invasion of Kalimdor" Episode V Sentinels: "Eternity's End" The Frozen Throne Episode I Sentinels: "Terror of the Tides" Episode II Alliance: "Curse of the Blood Elves" Episode III Scourge: "Legacy of the Damned" Episode IV Horde: "The Founding of Durotar" Warcraft - The Guardians of Tirisfal Glades Overview "The story about an order who swere to vanguis everthing demonic since from the very beginning with meet of the High Elves and the Humans until the fall of their Last Guardian" Major characters Aranda, Scavell, Aegwynn, Sargeras, Medivh, Nielas Aran, Gul'dan. Period of Warcraft lore The events include some time before the fist war and its very beginning and a last scene of the Battle at Mount Hyjal. Act I Demons in Dalaran Act II The Secret Pact Act III Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt Act IV The Last Guardian. In this scene we would see Archimonde dieng showing that Medvih managed to redeem himself from what he has done in the past he would also see its rise and its fall and what it made his ressurection. Warcraft The Movie: The Well of Eternity Overview Much like the Trilogy War of the Ancients Where Rhonin is Summoned by Krasus (Korialstraz) to explore a rift in the world, which eventually sends them back in the time before the Great Sundering where they must help the dragonflights defeat the Burning Legion come through the portal at Zin-Azshari, and help cripple the black dragon Neltharion by destroying the Demon Soul. Major characters Azshara, Rhonin, Krasus, Malfurion, Illidan, Mannoroth, Archimonde, Sargeras, Xavius, All leaders of the dragonflights, Tyrande, Cenarius, Broxigar. Period of Warcraft lore The Sundering Act I Rhonin and Krasus search for Rift in Magical alterartion in the world (in which they are sent back through time along with the orc Broxigar. Act II Azshara's and the highbornes betrayal to the night elves by helpign the burning legion. Act III The training of Malfurion and Illidan under Cenarius Act IV The Black Dragon Neltharion's betrayal of the flights, and the creation of the Dragon Soul Act V The Town of Zin-Azshari is slaughtered, and the war against the burning legion begins. Act VI The Dragons discussion to help the mortal race, and the war of the Night elves vs Burning Legion continues Act VII The other races Help in the war and push to Zin-Aszhari, While the Druid Malfurion and Krasus find a way to destroy the demon soul(aka dragon soul). Act VIII Night Elves push to Zin-Azshari and the demon soul is captured, Sargeras's portal in the Well is closed and the Well Collapses and is blown to pieces. Final Act Ending at the world Tree where Illidan tries to re-create the Well, but fails and Krasus and rhonin returned to natural time and so on! Warcraft: the Movie Overview This movie would cover up the events of the first war. Major Characters Orgrim Doomhammer, Blackhand, Gul'dan, Garona Halforcen, Llane Wrynn I, Anduin Lothar, Medivh, and Khadgar. Period of Warcraft Lore During the First War. Act 1 The corruption of the Orcs, the opening of the Dark Portal, and an introduction to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Act 2 The Orcs' initial failures to destroy the kingdom of Stormwind, Gul'dan's manipulation of Blackhand, and various scenes with Medivh which show his plans and that he is possessed by Sargeras. Act 3 The Orcs' decimation of most of the kingdom, the realization of Medivh's evil (leading to his decease), and Orgrim's betrayal. Act 4 The destruction of Stormwind Keep and murder of King Llane. Act 5 The massacre of the Orcish Warlocks and flight to Lordaeron. World of Warcraft Overview After Varian Wrynn is rescued from the Defias, he blames The Horde for his abduction and coerces the rest of the Alliance to declare total war on the Horde to determine finally which faction will survive - and the Horde responds in kind. However, the Burning Legion and The Scourge have made an unlikely axis of darkness, and are poised to take advantage of a potential Fourth War and finally annihilate Azeroth. Contacted by Medivh once more, Thrall, Jaina, Tyrande, and Cairne send two agents (a night elf druid and Baine Bloodhoof, now a Shaman) to create a team of heroes from the Alliance and the Horde to expose the plans of the Scourge and Burning Legion while the four leaders stave off war between their factions for as long as possible. The races of Azeroth must unite against perhaps the greatest evil it has ever faced. Major characters The Heroes of the Alliance Andryn: A human warrior in a long line of warriors who have fought against the Horde in the past. A staunch believer in the Light and deeply committed to the Alliance, he harbors a deep hatred of the Horde, especially Orcs and the Forsaken. Vallian: A draenei paladin, pious believer in the Light and best friend of Andryn. Hails from a long line of paladins. While Vallian believes in the power of redemption and hates no one, he gives no quarter to Blood Elves. Nidia: A night elf druid and personal agent of Tyrande, who she idolizes. While she is not found of other races and is uncomfortable around them, she does believe in working with them in order to save Azeroth. Kiley: A dwarf warrior and the only female in her family, she is nonetheless a fierce and brutal fighter. Gruff and sarcastic, she has little faith in the Alliance and chooses to fight for it only for the thrill of battle. Geero: A gnome mage and an outgoing, gregarious, and peculiar fellow. Like all gnomes he has a pension for machines, however he doesn't prefer battle and would rather offer support to his teammates then be in the fray. Is Kiley's best friend. Heroes of the Horde Orgren: A orc hunter and member of the Frostwolf clan, Orgren is a loner who prefers to work with his white wolf Grawl and has a deep connection with the land. A valiant defender of the Horde who despises humans for their persecution of Orcs. Fo'Zul: A troll priest and spiritual guide and friend to Orgren. Valuing knowledge, cleverness and spirituality over prowess in battle, Fo'Zul is always known for having a pearl of wisdom that he is more than willing to depart. Baine: A tauren shaman and son of Cairne Bloodhoof, chosen to lead the heroes in saving Azeroth because of his intense connection to the elements and the earth. Silent and wise like his father. Leadra: A blood elf warlock who is obsessed by fel magics. Arrogant, conceited and self-centered, she cares for few, but especially despises the races of the alliances. Viran: A forsaken rogue with a twisted, sadistic sense of humor she uses to hide her bitterness and anger at being an undead. She regrets her former life as a human and became a rogue to relieve her frustration. Leaders: Cairne Bloodhoof, Jaina Proudmoore, Thrall, Tyrande Whisperwind, Varian Wrynn, Velen, Vol'jin, Sylvanas Windrunner, Magni Bronzebeard, Gelbin Mekkatorque Villains: Kil'jaeden, The Lich King (Arthas), Kael'thas, Kazzak, Kel'Thuzad Other: Anduin Wrynn, Uther Lightbringer (flashbacks), Illidan, Malfurion Stormrage Period of Warcraft lore World of Warcraft, flashbacks covering the origins of the Burning Legion and the Scourge Act I Act II Act III Act IV Category:Rumors Category:Silly